


Adventuring in Hoenn

by FamousFox13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Humanoid Pokemon, Large Cock, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: Finally at the age where he can go out on his own and make a name for himself Adrian is ready to explore stat his rise to fame to become a Pokémon Master and become champion of the Hoenn region and have some fun doing it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Adventuring in Hoenn

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pokémon

**~Chapter 01. The Adventure Begins~**

  
  


“Dad, I’m telling you it's going to be fine.” A young man said as he was walking along the road, in his hand was a phone like device with a face on the back. “Daaaad, it's no trouble at all. I’m not the same little kid anymore, I can handle myself just fine.” The teen paused and immediately felt his cheeks burn from something that was being said over the phone. “H-hey! That was one time and you know it!” Huffed the teen. “Look, I’m almost to the town I’ll call you after I’ve gotten started alright?” The teens lips pulled back into a small smile as he giggled happily. “Yeah, yeah I love you too catch ya later pops.” The line went dead and the boy let his phone go, the phone instead of dropping like a normal phone floated up into the air and around the boys head. “Yeah I know he can be a bit troublesome can’t he Rotom.” Smiled the boy. “Now come on, back into your case I’ve got to get to the lab.” The phone made a sound and flew into the teens pocket. 

Once his phone had been put away, the teen smiled and fixed his clothing. “Alright, time for me to get moving.” This adventures young man was 17-year old **Adrian.** Adrian was a very handsome young man, having long shoulder-length black as pitch hair with a few bangs covering his right eye, his eyes were a stunning shade of blue that would make the sea itself green with envy. Flawless chocolate colored skin, at the moment he was currently wearing a teal v-neck t-shirt with white hemming, a pair of tight teal colored shorts with white pockets. A teal colored hooded short-sleeved jacket with blue hemming, gray pockets with white hemming, and teal flannel flaps that are held down by a series of silver-white buttons. On his back was a silver and blue backpack, his feet clad in a pair of silver and teal shoes and on his wrist were two bracelets with symbols that were shaped like the Pokémon known as **Unknown.**

Young Adrian has been dropped off with the help of one of his father's Pokemon to take him to the town of **Littleroot,** his reason being that it was time for him to begin his adventure to become a **Pokémon Trainer.** He had been waiting for so long for his time to finally come and now it did, of course it had taken some serious begging on his part along with some whining and giving his father the puppy growlithe eyes. To finally let him go out on his adventure and suffice to say it had worked and he was happy to finally be out on his own. That’s not to say he didn’t love his father, he just wanted to be out on his own, to discover who he was a person and what his skills were. Thus why he was on his way to see the professor. 

“Honestly, I just had to get dropped off outside of the town, I could have simply asked to drop me off at the lab.” Groaned Adrian, he had thought that walking to the town would be easy but instead he had to walk to the town just so that no one would see his dad’s pokemon. ‘ _No need everyone to freak the freak out.’_ He mentally sighed, as he continued on foot towards Littleroot.

“ **HELP!”**

Or he would have, if it wasn’t for the sudden cry for help that caught his attention. The thing about it was that he knew that cry, more importantly he knew who that voice belonged to. 

‘ _No ...he wouldn’t have done it again_ .’ Thought Adrian, his left eye twitching something fierce as his slow walk became a bit more brisk. ‘ _I mean, the last time he did it dad had to save him from an Ursaring that he had managed to piss of.’_ The walk became a light jog. ‘ _He wouldn’t do it again...he couldn’t have done it again!’_ His jog turned into a full on sprint as the cry for help got louder and louder, as he got closer to the source he came skidding to a stop as he took in the scene before him ...a scene that had his eye twitching something fierce. ‘ _I was wrong ...he did do it again!’_ He thought slamming the palm of his hand over his forehead. The reason for his face palm, was because he had come upon the sight of a small pack of Poochyena pups, the pack was currently surrounding someone a man who had his back against the tree. 

The man in question is a tall, heavily built man. He has short, slightly wavy brown hair, a squarish face with a beard and dark eyes. He wears a navy blue T-shirt under a white lab coat, khaki shorts with a black belt and tan sandals on his feet. This was none other than **Professor Birch,** the Pokemon Professor who lived in Littleroot town and was the same man Adrian was coming to see about starting his journey. “C-Come on, let’s not be too hasty here.” Professor Birch said holding his hands up, trying to somehow appease the pack of wild pokemon. “I didn’t mean to wake you! Now can’t we just-” 

“Poochy!” Growled the pack, as they all began closing in on him, their red eyes locked on to the man who had not only come into their home, but also managed to step on their tails in the process of waking them up. “Poochy! Chy!” 

Birch seeing that they were ready to attack, gulped he was in a pickle and this was not going to be easy for him. His eyes darted around, searching for his bag knowing that he had three Pokemon he could use to aid him in this endeavor. “Looking for something Professor?” Looking towards where the voice came from, he was surprised to see someone standing holding his bag. “You know, the last time this happened it was nothing but a bunch of Bug Types.” Adrian sighed. “How you manage to get a pack of little pups angry, I don't even want to know.”

“A-Adrian! Oh thank Arceus! Please you’ve got to help me.” Birch called, not taking his eyes off the Poochyena before him. “Inside of my bag, there are Pokeballs! Please use one of them to help me!” 

Adrian pinched the bridge of his nose, mentally counting to ten as he reached into the Professor’s bag and felt around. It wasn’t long before he felt his hand touch something smooth and round, and he knew what it was right away. Pulling his hand out, he found that he was holding a simple red and white Pokeball one that had a sticker on it. The sticker being one of what looked to be a small ball of fire. Smiling, he tossed the ball up and down getting a feel of the ball in his hand. “Alright.” Dropping the bag and taking a step back. “Let’s rock it! Come on out my new friend!” he gave a baseball pitcher start up and threw the ball, letting it fly through the air before it stopped and opened up and a beam of red light shot from it. 

“Torchic!” Cried the Pokemon as it appeared from the beam of red light. The Pokemon is a small, chick Pokémon with stubby, downy, yellow wings. Its body is covered with orange feathers. There is an orange and yellow crest on its head that resembles a flame. Its two thin legs and short beak of are a light brownish yellow, and the feet have three toes in front and one in the back and has small black speck on its rear. “Tor! Torchic!” 

This was **Torchic,** the **Fire Type** Pokemon. 

Sensing that there was another attacker, the leader of the pack turned towards Torchic and growled. Barking at its fellow Poochyena as it jumped towards Torchic and the battle had begun. “Torchic, I know you don't know me and I’m not the professor but he needs our help.” Adrian called as the small chick pokemon looked back at him. “So what do you say, how about we team up and show this little dog who's boss!” 

“Tor! Torchic!” Cried the fire type, as his feet clawed at the ground showing he was ready to battle. He had known something was wrong when the Professor hadn’t let them out of the bag like he usually did when it came to him bringing them to the lab, and as much as they had wanted out to help they knew they needed someone to do it for them. Sure the boy wasn’t the Professor, but something about him lit a fire inside of Torchic and he wanted to see what this boy could do. 

“Alright! Then let’s kick this off, light that little dog up with your **Ember** attack!” Adrian yelled swiping his hand through the air. 

“Tor! Torchic!” Cried the small fire type, as it jumped into the air small wisp’s of flames escaping his beak, before he opened it up and shooting from his mouth were a barrage of small little reddish-orange fireballs that rained down towards Poochyena at shocking speeds. The small dog Pokemon saw the attack coming, and moved to avoid the attack, and while it succeeded it was only barely as some of the ember managed to graze its side doing some damage and making it cry out in pain which changed into a growl as it leaned forward and then charged towards Torchic full speed as he landed on the ground.

“Torchic dodge it! And when you see an opening use **Scratch!”** Adrian ordered, as Torchic nodded waiting for the last moment of Poochyena’s Tackle attack and right as it was close it sidestepped the attack. Torchic’s claws glowed with white energy as he spun around on his right foot and swiped the claws of his left foot against Poochyena’s side knocking him back across the battleground. “Don't let up! Use **Ember** again!” Opening his beak yet again, Torchic unleashed a spray of fast moving small balls of fire once more all of them making full contact the balls of fire exploding against Poochyenas side like miniature fireworks going off all at once creating a small cloud of smoke from the attack. 

When the smoke cleared, it showed that the Poochyena was laying on the ground its fur slightly singed and it was out cold. “We did it!/Torchic Tor!” Cheered Torchic and Adrian as they couldn’t believe they had won their first battle and on their first try too. “You were amazing Torchic! Simply amazing!” He cheered as the small fire type jumped into Adrian’s arms and nuzzled his face. “Hey come on! That tickles!” He giggled hugging his newly gained Pokemon. 

Seeing their leader having gone down in a fight, the rest of the pack knew they had to get the heck out of dodge, grabbing their leader and they took off back into the tall grass and vanished into the forest. “That was close.” Birch sighed dusting his coat off. “Adrian, I can’t thank you enough for coming to save-”

**THWAP!**

“Ow! Adrian! What was that-”

**THWAP!**

“OW!”

Adrian’s hand was held up in the air threateningly, his ring and pinky finger folded as he held out his pointer and middle finger as they had just been used to smack Birch across his forehead. “You didn’t listen to the last time my dad warned you against messing with wild Pokemon! You’re lucky that it was just a pack of Poochyena! And not their evolved forms!” He snapped glaring at the professor. “Honestly Professor, do you pay attention to anything you do?” He sighed. This wasn’t the first time that Professor Birch had been saved, as when Adrian’s father had brought him to meet the professor the first time his father had to come in with his Pokemon and save him from being attacked by a wild flock of Taillow. 

Birch rubbed his forehead as he slumped feeling like a child that was being scolded by an adult. It was true, he did have the habit of messing with Pokemon and getting chased by them when he would get too close into their personal space, he couldn’t help it he was a Pokemon Professor and learning about Pokemon were her passion. “Would it help if I said I was sorry?” He asked rubbing the back of his head, the eye twitch that Adrian had said it wasn’t working. “Ok, I can see that-ow ow ow ow ow! Adrian come on!” 

Adrian had let Torchic jump from his arms as he reached over and grabbed the professor by his ear and started dragging him to Littleroot Town. “Remember what dad said the last time?” He asked him. “About what would happen when and if he or I caught you doing this?” Birch’s eyes widened as Adrian smiled at him. “Oh, so you do remember~ good because I am not going to go easy on you like dad did.” His lips slowly curled into a coy like smile. “You need to be taught a lesson.” 

“A-Adrian! Come on, let’s be reasonable about this, there's no need to do this right? Adrian? Adrian!”

**~Scene Break~**

“A-Adrian! Please!” Adrian’s arms were crossed over his chest as he smiled at the Professor. His reason for smiling? Simple, the Professor was tied up and naked. Despite what some may believe about him, under his coat and clothing Birch was a tall man made up of bulging muscles all over. He had a very large chest, each peck would stretch any of his shirts he wore and his nipples would be outlining it. His arms were bulky and his thighs were thick with strong young muscles. Exposed and throbbing underneath him was his 20inch long 9inch thick dong and large full balls. He had a head of shaggy brown hair and a short beard. And at the current moment his hands bound in handcuffs along with his legs being cuffed with a simple metal bar restricting his movements, around the base of his cock was a dark silver and blue ring, lastly there was a thin metal rod inserted into his piss slit. The rod inside of his cock was shaking and humming as it was vibrating quite loudly. 

“Sorry Professor, but you only have yourself to blame for this mess.” Smiled Adrian, as he looked at the Professors round, supple bouncy ass, with the Professor bent over a table his ass facing Adrian the young Trainer was holding a paddle and was running his hand along the smooth flat surface. “You need to be taught a lesson.” Rearing the hand holding the paddle back he brought it down across his ass. 

**SMACK**

“FUCK!” The Professor screamed as his butt felt like it was on fire from the sudden slap. He had no chance to recover as Adrian began to alternate between slaps, spanking one cheek and then smacking the other, never letting up as he intended to make sure the Professor got the point of the punishment. “A-Adrian! Ple! Aaaaaah!”

**SMACK**

“Such lovely sounds you make Professor.” Purred Adrian, licking his lips shivering in pure ecstasy, the feeling he was getting from punishing Birch was simply amazing. He wouldn’t lie, having lived with his father as long as he had, he might have developed a small masochist side as well as sadistic side, and when it came down to it both sides of him merged to create his sadomasochistic side that loved giving pain as well as taking it. “See, I knew you would love it.” Moaned Aadrian another small shiver going through his body. “The feeling of being punished, the sensation of giving the punishment , just oh so good and oh so wonderful.” He purred. “And when you mix it together with the sensational feeling of pleasure, it's almost overwhelming.” 

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!**

“No more! No more!” Birch gasped out, making Adrian smile. “Please! Let me cum! I need to cum! I-I’ll be good! I’ll behave! Just let me cum!” His eyes were wide with need while his dick was swollen and twitching like mad.

Placing the paddle down, Adrian moved his hand towards Birch’s head and ran his fingers through his long locks of hair. “See, I knew you’d be a good boy for me Professor. All you needed was a little bit of punishment and then you’d understand.” Pulling away from Birch-who whimpered from the loss of the boy’s fingers going through his hair-and he began to strip out of his clothing as Birch craned his neck to get a look at the boy’s body. Adrian purred as the last article of his clothing hit the ground and he did a few stretches, without his clothes it was shown that Adrian had a rather twinky body. He was tall with a slim lean body and flawless milk chocolate skin. He has a nice set of developing muscles though his arms and waist are still fairly slim, his chest is a bit broad and he’s got a round, almost heart shaped fat bubble butt that jiggles with each movement, and finally the biggest surprise was his cock as his cock was 12-inch long 4.5-inch thick cock with balls the size of apples. 

“Oh it feels so much better to be free of those clothes.” Adrian purred, as he stretched and did a few more showing off how flexible he was. He wasn’t a nudist persay, but he did love the feeling of simply being out of his clothes and simply letting it all hang out, he had a body he was proud of and he loved flaunting it no matter where he was or who was watching. “Now, Professor be a good boy for me and sit in the chair facing me.” Birch nodded slowly getting up, and standing up whining as the bar that was connected to the cuffs holding his feet rattlened as he shuffled towards the chair and sat down, letting out a small whimper as his inflamed ass burned from the feeling of the cooling metal on heated flesh.

“Good boy, very good boy Professor.” Cooed Adrian slowly strutting towards Birch, his hips swaying from side to side as the Professor’s eyes were locked on to the boys hard cock as it bounced around with each step. Standing before him, Adrian cupped his chin and licked his lips. “You behaved so well Professor, you took your punishment like a champ and for that.” His other hand snaked down and grabbed the vibrating rod and removed it from his piss slit, tossing it over his shoulders not caring for where it landed-he had tons of toys and so did the Professor so one being forgotten wouldn’t bother them. The Professor’s aching, throbbing shaft twitched madly as Adrian dragged his nail along one of the visible veins that was pulsing like crazy. “And like all good boys, you deserve.” Climbing into the Professor’s lap, he positioned himself over the top the thick bulbous head of the dick below him barely scratching his hole as he could feel the Professor trembling under him. “A reward~” And without a second of hesitation he slammed himself down on the Professor’s aching shaft taking all 20-inches inside of him and he didn’t stop until he was seated right on top of his balls.

“Fuck!” Twin cries of pleasure echoed through the lab, as the trainer to be and the Professor threw their heads back in ecstasy. For Adrian, this was a feeling he loved oh so much, the feeling of having something inside of him, this big, long, thick piece of man meat pulsing inside of his ass, his inner walls clenching, gripping his dick with all their might wanting to memorize the feeling of how deep it was, how it was forcing his walls apart and sending sparks of pleasure through his body. For Birch, this felt like a dream. He had always imagined fucking Adrian, the boy was just to damn arousing to not want to fuck, always wanting to flaunt his body and tease those who wanted him but could never get their hands on him, yet here he was now the boy imapled on his cock ass hugging it, clenching around his shaft as his balls twitched against the boys ass seed sloshing around inside of them begging to be released. 

“Soooo good.” Moaned Adrian, his eyes nearly rolling up into his head in pure bliss as he felt himself slowly lift up off the dick, not stopping until the head was the only thing left inside of him and then with a smile he slammed himself down hard, the force causing his ass to ripple as he lifted himself up once more and slammed himself back down, over and over again riding Birch’s cock like he had been trained to do it all his life. 

“F-Fuck! Shit! Adrian you're s-so tight!” It was true, the boys ass was tight a deliciously tight, warm hole gripping Birch’s dick. Each time he rose up his walls would relax releasing his cock before slamming back down and immediately tightening around it granting not just Adrian more pleasure but Birch as well, groans and growled his hands rattling in their cuffs. He wanted to grab hold of the boy’s fat ass and fuck him on his dick, watch him come apart as he fucked him stupid he wanted it so bady. “Adrian!” He all but snarled. “Let my hands go! Please!” His hands pulled against the cuffs as he had been forced to fold his hands against his chest, unable to do anything but watch the boy fuck himself on his cock. 

Opening his eyes, Adrian’s blue orbs were dark sparkling like a pair of sapphires as lust and desire burned within them. “Do you really deserve it?” He purred/moaned, bouncing even faster on the shaft. His body was taught with pleasure, as he rolled his hips ground his walls against the man’s dick. “Should I let you have the pleasure of touching me? To get to hold me and do with me as you please?” 

“Yes!” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” reaching over to the table he grabbed the key, and quickly undid the cuffs around the man’s wrist. The metal cuffs fell away to show red marks showing how hard he had been rattling his cuffs. “There you go~ all nice and fre-aaaaah!” Adrian barely got a word out as Birch started lifting and lowering Adrian at a rapid race, driving every in of his mighty cock into the tight teen. His heavy balls bounced against the dark-skinned boy’s bottom with each thrust, spanking them loudly across the room, Adrian had to grab hold of the man’s shoulders to keep himself steady, fingers clenched so tightly that his nails dug into the man’s skin nearly drawing blood but this served to only turn the Professor on more.

Birch snarled and groaned as Adrian was choking down his moans as Birch used his hands to fuck the boy down on his dick like he was a fleshlight, he had never been so desperate to fuck something before, and yet this boy, this sensual boy before him snapped his self control and had awakened a beast that had been slumbering deep inside of the Professor, a beast that wanted to fuck the boy and fuck him hard. 

The harsh thrusting from Birch was causing the chair to rattle, shake, and jerk around as one harsh jerk had speared Adrian that much harsher onto Birch’s hard member. Taught with pleasure, Adrian hung his head, fingers clenched so tight around the professors shoulders that his nails were biting into his skin, yet the pain was more pleasure for the one fucking the boy.

It was all too much for either of them, neither one of them could hold back any longer and like that their control shattered and both of them came. Birch howled as Adrian slammed down on his dick and he came hard a burst of thick sperm erupted into Adrian’s body in steady streams. Euphoria crashed through Adrian’s body as warmth filled him, the sheer amount of cum flooding his ass making him howl and he came as well cum spraying from his cock and covering his and Birch’s chest, stomach, and even their faces with his seed. 

They sat other for a moment basking in the warmth of their climax and the rapture that spread through their bodies. Birch’s hands were wrapped around his waist as Adrian’s we’re wrapped around his neck leaning against him panting softly. “Y-You’ve learned your lesson?” He asked looking up at Birch through half lidded eyes. 

Birch gave a small tired smile. “Oh, I’ve learned it alright.” His smile turned into a smirk. “Though maybe a little something... _extra_ wouldn’t hurt.” 

Adrian grinned locking his lips with Birch as the commenced round two. 

**~Two Hours Later~**

After having a few more hours of fun and then getting all cleaned up, Birch had given Adrian his very own Pokedex, telling him everything that the new trainer needed to know about his Pokedex and once he had it he used it to scan his Torchic or as he had nicknamed him Ken a name that the little Fire Type had seemed to like. Once he and Ken were all set and ready to go, Birch had given Adrian a few things before he left he had given him a few Pokeballs to start off as well as updated the boy’s Pokenav to be better equipped for his adventure once that was all set he gave the Professor one last kiss and took off from the lab, but before the Professor told him to look out for his assistant who had headed out ahead of Birch to go and see his family. 

Venturing into the unknown, Adrian and Ken made their way out of the small quiet town and back into the wild, Adrian had decided to let Ken walk alongside figuring that his little partner would want to walk around and stretch his legs instead of being cramped in his Pokeball. “Now this is the life isn’t it Ken?” Adrian smiled, his arms raised up until he crossed them over behind his head. “The fresh air, the sun beaming down, the wind in your face.” He inhaled deeply. “Ahh, this is perfect.”

“Tor! Torchic, tor.” Ken chirped as he walked alongside his trainer, he was so happy to be out of his Pokeball and walking outside. Having lived at the lab all his life, the only time he ever actually saw more than this was when the Professor and him go out back into the Lab’s yard and run around and even then it wasn’t enough for him, he wanted more, to do more, to see more, to feel and experience more than just what the Professor offered and he had a feeling with Adrian he was gonna get all that. 

As they continued their walk and moved through the forest, Ken came to a stop his eyes narrowing as he moved in front of Adrian who looked down at his little partner with a confused expression. “Ken? What’s wrong? Do you see something?” Adrian’s answer came in the form of something jumping from the bushes, that something being a Poochyena pup a very familiar looking Poochyena pup that was looking at them with a glare that screamed revenge. “Whoa, that’s some major glare you got there little guy.” chuckled the trainer. “You’re the Poochyena from before aren’t you.” He smirked. “Come back for a little revenge have you?”

“Ena! Poochyena!” Snarled the small dark type, snapping his jaws at Adrian and Ken. This small little Dark Type was ready to fight and ready to get some revenge on the mon and his trainer that had made a fool of itself, it was not going to let that stand. Last time it hadn’t been thinking straight, but this time it was ready to fight. 

“Alright then, Kein why don't we show him what we can do!” 

“Torchic! Tor!” 

“Poochyena!” The small dog like Pokemon barked, as he lunged forward with surprising speed his mouth opening up and sparked with pure electricity as it aimed its fangs right at Ken. 

“That’s a **Thunder Fang** ! Ken dodge it and hit him back with **Ember**!” Ken nodded as he jumped into the air and over, using the top of Poochyena’s head as a footstool and leapt even higher into the air the use of footstooling Poochyena forced him to crash onto the ground, as Ken spun around in the middle of the air ad opened his beak as just like before small wisp’s of flames escaping his beak, before he opened it up and shooting from his mouth were a barrage of small little reddish-orange fireballs that flew right at Poochyena slamming into his downed form causing it to jump into the air howling in anger and pain from the attack. 

“Alright! Now while it's distracted hit him with your **Scratch** attack!” Lunging towards Poochyena with his claws gleaming in the light of the afternoon sun. Growling at Ken, the Poochyena was outlined with a white light, his speed increasing dramatically and he slammed head first into Ken’s chest with a loud thump making Ken go flying back and he rolled across the ground and came to a stop against the base of a tree. “Ken! Are you alright?!” 

“Tor! Torchic!” Ken slowly got back up, shaking himself to get rid of the dirt on his body, he glared at the now smug looking Poochyena and scraped his foot against the ground. He had been caught off guard by the Quick Attack, but he would not lose here. “Torchic! Tor!”

“Alright! That’s the way!” Smiled Adrian clapping his hands together. “Let’s settle this fight! Hit him with a **Scratch** attack!” Trusting Adrian, Ken repeated his same move as before lunging at Poochyena with all his speed, the small dog growled opening his mouth electricity dancing along his fangs as he lunged towards Ken with another **Thunder Fang**. “Wait for it.” Adrian mumbled, he had to time this just right, they were three feet from each other. Two feet from one another, and right as they were getting closer. “Now! Ken jump into the air.” 

“Tor~Chic!” Pushing off the ground with all his might, Ken leapt into the air shooting right over the Poochyena who bit down on empty air as his attack missed. He blinked looking around for the target he had been aiming to sink his electrified fangs into the small fire type. 

“Ken! Rain down hell! Unleash your **Ember** Attack! Full power!” 

“Tor! Torchic!” Flames dancing along the outside of his beak, his eyes blazed with his inner power. This was his first real battle, with his own trainer. A trainer who even if he had just met he did in fact like Adrian and he wasn’t gonna disappoint him by losing. Opening up his beak, Ken unleashed a barrage of small fire balls the size of rocks they flew through the air with rapid fire. Added to the fact he was aiming downward, the attack fell down upon Poochyena who didn’t have time to dodge as the attack bombarded him none stop, the small multiple fireballs exploding on contact like small firecrackers with smoke covering his form.

With a flip, Ken landed on the ground at Adrian’s feet leaving him panting as both he an dAdrian waited with bated breath to see what the outcome of the attack was. When the smoke began clearing, they could see that Poochyena was on the ground his body covered in small burns, he was still moving but looked as if one more attack would knock him out. “Alright! And now!” Adrian pulled out a Pokeball enlarging it and with a wind up pitched it forward letting it fly through the air and nailed Poochyena in the head bouncing back and opening up turning Poochyena into red energy that got absorbed into the ball before falling onto the ground. 

Adrian watched, the ball wiggled once. Twice. Three times. The moment seemed to go on forever as he waited to see if the ball would either break open or if he had caught Poochyena. Finally it pinged and Adrian felt his heart leap out of his chest. “We did it! We did it!” He cheered moving over towards the Pokeball and picked it up smiling down at it. “We just caught Poochyena!” he cheered once more. 

“Tor! Torchic!” Smiled Torchic happy to not only have won the battle, but also have gotten a new travel companion to come along on his and Adrian’s journey. 

Adrian smiled down at his starter, and at the Pokeball in his hand, he couldn’t help but feel that his journey was only just getting started and that sent a thrill through his body. He would face different trainers and their Pokemon, he’d take on the Gym Leaders and not only that but he would make it to the Pokemon League and once he was there he was gonna take on the Champion and he was gonna become the Champion himself. “This is gonna be the best adventure of my life.”


End file.
